infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFAMOUS:Millennium
InFAMOUS: Millennium is a reboot of Post Beast, directly after the mission in France. It's canonicy is ambigious. Chapter 1 Cole awoke to the sound of Zeke calling his phone. Cole answered with a groan "What do you want Zeke?" Zeke replied "How you doing brother?" Cole grumbled "It's 7:30 in the morning Z!" Zeke laughed "And?" Cole said "Should you still be sleeping?" Zeke replied "Uh, I thought you were a morning person brother?" Cole said "No, I am a night guy Z, you know that, we went bar hopping every night for three days!" Zeke asked "You want me to call again later?" Cole said "Ya, please man!" Zeke hung up and Cole layed back down in bed. Cole turned to see Lucy, Lucy grumbled "What did Zeke want?" Cole replied "I guess he wanted to throw more pipebombs at the dead First Sons boats again." Lucy said "You know I could have him arrested." Cole laughed "Nah, he isn't doing any damage." Lucy said "Alright, your loss." Cole kissed her in the lips and said "Go back to sleep, i'll wake you up later." Several hours later, upon waking up and getting active, Cole, seeing the weather was great, he took Lucy down to Archer Square for a picinic. After eating the lunch, Lucy asked "So Cole, what's the special occassion?" Cole, done packing the basket, got down on one knee and said "Lucy, will you marry me?" Lucy threw herself at Cole hugging him "Yes Cole, a billion times yes!" With tears flowing down her cheeks she asked "Wait did Zeke tell you?" Cole asked "Did Zeke tell me what? I haven't really talked to Zeke since we got back." Lucy said "Oh, uh Cole.. .. -" Cole asked "What's the matter?" Lucy blushed "I'm pregnant". The following few weeks, were hecktic to say the least for Cole, prepairing for a wedding and taking care of the now-pregnant Lucy. Finally on June 7th 2014, Cole, Lucy and Zeke arrived in New Marais to a mob of people greeting them at the dock, all cheering their lungs out Cole whispered "Lucy, this is why I hated coming here every year, I get treated like some celeberty." Lucy replied "You get treated like that any day." Cole laughed "At least back in Empire people actually know me. After a couple hours, they settled onto one of Zeke's old roofs in Ville Cahoon. Cole made sure Lucy was comfortable in bed before taking a break on a couch with Zeke, who was drinking a soda, as he was told that he had to cut back on the booze. Cole popped an old-fashioned glass bottle of Mountain Dew, toasted to Zeke and said "Too the future." Zeke said "Half as long" Cole said "Twice as bright!" Chapter:2 In the following weeks, Lucy did appear to show the signs of normal pregnancy: morning sickness at random times of the day, odd appetite, and of course, gaining a gut. On July 4th Cole took a walk down Vile Cahoon to attend the carniville with Lucy and Zeke, while walking down, Cole spent as little money as possible, which was extremly hard due to everything being highly priced as hell. Cole spent $5 on a couple of deep fried Twinkies, $3 on a pop for Kuo and Zeke and $3 on a pretzel for himself. Cole would also spend at least $40 on rides and shows, by noon he had spend $200. Cole grumbled "Kuo, could you please, you know, stop eating the most expensive food?" Lucy, who was wolfing down a corndog asked "I don't know what you're talking about!" Cole shook his head "I think you've had enough for today." After a few more minutes of walking, Lucy and Cole walked over to a table being occupied a two men and a young girl. Lucy asked "May we sit here?" The first man, seeming to be in his 30's, he had dark brown hair, and was wearing a suit looked up and replied with a dry, raspy voice "I don't see why not." Cole and Lucy sat down, and within a minute Cole asked "Do i know you from somewhere?" the man looked at Cole "Well, the world better know who I am!" the other man whispered "Sn...David, calm down." Lucy looked up from the festivites and said "You're Solid Snake!" Snake smiled "Well, looks like ''someone ''does her homework, good looking too." Cole looked at Snake with anger. The other man stood up "The name is Hal Emmerick, but everyone calls me Otacon, this is my neice, Sunny, pleased to meet you Mr. MacGrath." Cole looked at the man "How the hell?" Otacon replied "Government." Cole asked "So wait, Snake, Lucy told me you died three months ago." Snake smiled "Well, Cole, about three months ago, I was approached by a friend of Otacon in the CIA, who approached me with an experiment, and me only being able to live for another half a year, said 'Aww what the hell?' they injected me with what I thought were more damn nanomachines, and I was right in a sense. They told me these little machines degressed my bodies age. It started to take effect about two months ago." Cole asked "So, what are you doing now?" Snake replied "Well, in honor of my fathers dying wish, I am living life." Cole asked "So where are you living?" Snake replied "On the ''Nomad ''an airplane. We travel between areas." Lucy asked "So, do you have any friends or family?" Otacon replied "We have a couple friends coming over in a couple minutes." Before another thing could be said, a tall, thin man with white hair walked up with a small child on his shoulder and a woman walking closly behind them. Snake said "Cole, Lucy, this is Jack, but we call him . ." Cole said "Raiden." Snake asked "You met?" Raiden smiled "Yeah . .. We've encountered each other." After a few hours of catching up. Snake said "well, its been nice meeting you Cole, but I gotta get back to DC, picking up my daughter Hope at her day care." Cole replied "See ya, Snake." The rest of the week Cole and Lucy spent in leisure and peace, and were relativly left alone to sleep, much to Cole's shock. Chapter 3. Cole and Lucy returned to Empire City, and they had thier child, Trish a few months later, a girl with black hair, and shiny blue eyes. The years past and nothing exactly happened. By her fourth birthday in 2015, Cole, Trish and Lucy took a trip around the town, looking at the brown and orange leaves fall down. Lucy asked "Cole, do you know where the nearest bathroom is?" Cole looked around and saw an older building with the broken neon sign, which noticably missing letters, but what was up there, was shown to be "D.m.C" Cole shrugged "Let's try in there." Cole, Trish and Lucy walked into the darkened room and saw a white haired man sleeping on his couch. A young blonde haired girl walked up "Hello! Welcome to Devil May Cry!" The man on the couch said "If you're looking for the bathroom it's in the back." Lucy shouted "Thank you!" as she ran into the back. Cole asked "What's your name?" The girl smiled "My name is Patty!" Cole smiled "Pleasure to meet you!" Cole looked at the man sleeping on the couch and asked "What's your name kid?" The man said "The name's Dante." Cole smiled "I met a man by that name, some universal highway jump. I know I sound crazy." Dante smiled "Nah, I know that reality, I visited it once to tell my other self how to be more kick ass." Cole asked "So what do you do Dante?" Dante replied "I hunt and kill demons, people pay me. I also do odd jobs Morrison gives me. Most of them are boring as hell though." Cole laughed "So what are you doing now?" Dante sighed "Taking a vacation, me and Trish just got back from a job down in Mexico, she got stabbed with a knife coated in posion, we got her cured, but now she is sleeping it off up in my bedroom." Cole asked "She gets testy when she is woken up?" Dante laughed, got up, and lifted up his shirt revealing several scars. Dante said "She has the power over electricity, just like you. But i tried to wake her up for breakfast this morning, the next thing I knew I was in the street coughing up blood and yeah, she gets testy." Category:Jim Logan Category:InFAMOUS Category:Good Category:Devil May Cry Category:Rated M for Mature